This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Mobile communication devices, especially smartphones and tablet computers, have started transforming large parts of today's life. Especially the rise of mobile communication devices that allow an installation of additional software, so called apps (applications), allow mobile communication devices to be used in a multitude of different scenarios. Applications range from simple messaging, to navigating, to controlling a smart home, while being a large distance away.
All kinds of devices, e.g. kitchen devices, vehicles, or lighting, have recently been equipped with additional communication devices. Many previously unconnected devices are now controllable or observable remotely, e.g. from a mobile communication device or a computer. Even home security, ranging from connected locks to wireless surveillance pods, are now available from the mobile communication device of your choice. Apps sometimes enable an easier controlling and observation of such devices.
The controlling of machines, e.g. of heavy machinery, such as agricultural equipment, industrial machines, or commercial vehicles, is often built on a framework of reliable components. A number of certification standards, such as International Standardization Organization (ISO) 25119 and ISO 12100 regulate a safety and reliability of such controlling. Standardized testing and functional verification are often used to ascertain (to a certain degree) the reliability and fault tolerance of such controlling components.
Further information regarding the controlling of agricultural equipment can be found in patent applications DE 102014211712 A1 and EP 2821864 A1. Patent application DE 102014211712 A1 describes an arrangement for controlling a machine component of an agricultural machine using a machine control entity being wirelessly connected to a portable computer. Patent application EP 2821864 A1 discloses a method for controlling an auxiliary function by a control element in an electronic control system of an agricultural machine based on displaying virtual control elements for controlling the auxiliary function.